


Whole New World of Feelings

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, after season 2, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Life for Brainiac 5 has been, different, ever since he became organic. With some assistance of a concerned friend, will Superman be able to help Brainy?(The story is much better then the summery I promise.)





	Whole New World of Feelings

Giggling excitedly, Alya held her brother Garth's hand as he showed her around the Legion HQ. Ever since her two brothers brought her back, she loved hearing the stories about how Lightning Lad and his friends save the day. Today she and her parents were visiting earth so she finally got the chance to check out where Garth worked and hung out.  
Approaching a door, Alya pointed at it while looking up at her brother. "What's in there?" Looking where his sister was pointing, Lightning lad walked over to it and opened the metal door, showing her the lab inside. "Brainy's old lab. We haven't really used it since he left." Alya remembered Brainy, he was one of the legion members that helped to bring her back.   
She also heard about what happened with him, how he went evil and tried destroying the universe. At least that's what other people from were she lived said, Garth told her it wasn't really his fault, his evil great-great grandpa just took over his body. At least that's what she understood from her brother's explanation, superhero stuff was so complicated sometimes. 

She actually wanted to see him again. Brainy had helped in bringing her back to her family, and he seemed super nice to her. "Is he coming back some day Garth?" Her brother clearly hesitated with answering, looking unsure about what to say. When Lightning Lad did open his mouth to reply, a voice came from his communicator. "Lightning Lad, emergency meeting in med lab!"  
Surprised, the hero replies. "I have my sister with me Saturn Girl, what's the emergency?" a moment passed. "It's Brainy, just have her wait in the lounge for a moment." Alya looked up at her brother alarmed. "Is he okay?" Picking up his sister, Garth lifted into the air and flew towards the lounge. "I'm sure he's fine. He's just turned into an organic being so things might be kinda, weird for him at the moment."  
Once they reached their designated area, Garth put Alya down and patted her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes, just turn on the tv if you get bored." Watching her brother fly off, Alya waited for a moment before following behind him. He already showed her where the medbay was, so she had no trouble finding the room and sneaking close to the door so she could listen. She heard the voice from earlier speaking.

"I went over to see how he was doing, I was just worried because he cut himself off from us." Garth spoke up next. "Guess you had a good reason to worry, what has he been doing to himself? He looks like crap." A new voice began to talk, sounded like another boy. "Scanners say that he's over worked. Brainy never needed to sleep and eat as much as we did. Now that he does need to he probably forgot."  
Her brother talked again. "Come on Bouncing Boy, Brainy's smarter then that! He'd know his limits, it looks like he just didn't care! We're just lucky Saturn Girl was with him when he passed out." Covering her mouth so she wouldn't gasp, Alya listened as Saturn Girl talked. " What do you think we should do? I brought him here because I doubted he'd sit still in a hospital and listen to any doctor."  
Hearing another boy, Alya could remember who this ruff voice belonged to, they ran into the wolf guy in the halls while Garth showed her around. " I don't know if keeping him here will work out any better, he left for a reason. He's probably not going to be thrilled that he was brought back here." Her brother sounded irritated. "Well we need to do something before he dies from this!"

Hearing enough, Alya rushed off as the Legion members continued to argue. Brainy was dying?! Was it because he was a human now instead of a robot?! She didn't want him to die, he's a really nice person, she didn't care what other people thought! He was one of the people that brought her back to her family! Stopping in her tracks, Alya turned and faced the door that lead to Brainy's lab.  
Opening the door, the little girl stepped inside. Most of the stuff in there was collecting dust, obviously no one went in there after he left. Not much was moved either. Walking over to a desk, she tugged open a few drawers. Most just full of old tools that were left behind when Brainy packed up his belongings. Pulling open another drawer, Alya paused when she saw what was inside.  
picking up two of the things, she looked at the one of the smaller items, a photo. She remembered seeing photos like this at museums, now that most images are displayed as holograms, there was no reason to use paper to print out pictures like the one in her hand. Yet this photo looked rather new, despite it looking a tad warn down from a few years, it looked nothing like the museum ones.

In the photo, Brainy had long hair and was wearing a purple hoody. He was smiling awkwardly at the camera as it not sure how to give a proper smile for a picture. With Brainy, was another guy with his arm around him affectionately. He was wearing a white shirt and a red vest, his hair was neatly brushed back and was wearing glasses, he was also smiling brightly back at the camera.  
Flipping the picture over, Alya saw words written on the back. 'Don't be afraid to drop by my time when you want to see me or need me. Love you tons, Clark Kent, AKA S.M.' Looking over at the other item she was holding, Alya recognized it as the Time Bubble remote thingy that her brother told her about, using it to meet Superman from the past, not the future one that always scowled.  
Looking back at the photo, then back at the remote, Alya realized that whoever this Clark guy was, was from the past too and really cared about Brainy. Maybe he could do something to help him. Fiddling with the devise him her hand, Alya found the list of timelines that was set into the remote. Figuring the one that was used the most was the one she needed, she pressed the button and saw a large bubble appear in front of her.

_____________________________________________

Lightning Lad sighed as he walked around outside the medbay. He was tempted to call his parents from their hotel and ask them to pick Alya up. He really didn't want to ruin her day with him, but with Brainy being a mess right now, he doubted he had much of a choice. Groaning, he was about to head to the lounge where he left his sister, until a powerful gust of air blew right into his face.  
Blinking, Lightning Lad started in surprise when he saw Superman with his littler sister in his arms, looking VERY worried. "Where's Brainy?!" Still trying to get over his shock, Lightning gently took his sister out of the other hero's arms. "He's inside the medbay, what are you even doing here?" Not giving an answer, Superman rushed past him into the medbay.  
Alya looked up at her brother and smiled. "I got him! I had no idea Clark was Superman at the time, but I went to get him because I thought Clark could keep Brainy from dying! With Superman here Brainy will be okay right?" Jaw dropping, Garth looked at his sister in total disbelief. "You went back in time to get Superman because you thought Brainy was dying?! Alya what were you thinking?!"

Looking confused, the little girl looked over at the medbay. "But, you said he was going to die. I didn't want him to die because he helped you and Mekt bring me back so when I found a picture of him and Superman together I thought he could help him somehow." Putting his sister down, the hero knelt down to her level put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Alya I was over exaggerating. Brainy's not dying, he's just having a hard time with some of the big changes in his life right now. He's use to having a robotic body that doesn't need as much care as a normal organic body does. He has more emotions too, which can be pretty overwhelming. With everything that happened recently, it probably just became a little to much for him and he just tried working harder to forget about it."  
He glanced over at the medbay. "He worked a little to hard though, he passed out when Saturn Girl went to visit him because he was really tired. With proper rest he should be just fine." Looking back at his sister, Lightning gave her a serious and stern look. "But going into the past to get Superman was very dangerous, if you weren't careful you could have damaged the timeline, Legion members only do it for emergencies."

Seeing the tears forming in his sisters eyes, Garth sighed and wiped them away. "You had good intentions though. Getting Superman was probably a good idea, if anyone can get though to Brainy's big brain, then Superman can. Just promise me you'll never do that again okay?" Nodding, Alya reached into her pocket and handed the time bubble remote to her brother. "I promise."  
Taking the remote, Lightning stood back up and took his sister's hand as they started walking away. After walking for a few moments in silence, Alya looked up at her brother. "If going to the past is only for emergencies, then why does Brainy's remote say he went to the past a bunch of times?" Looking at the devise to confirm what his sister said, Lightning Lad just chuckled and shook his head.  
"Well when we were younger, Brainy had a different definition of 'emergency'. Like an emergency need to snuggle with his boyfriend because he missed him."

______________________________________________

Life after leaving the Legion was, interesting, for Brainy. After the Brainiac incident many people had mixed feelings about him, most of them he encountered were quite negative. Thankfully with the job he got, he was able to work alone. It was a strange feeling though when his eyes started to water from some of the harsh words thrown his way, or the memories of what Brainiac made him do.  
He was never able to cry tears as an android, he could feel sad, but he never cried. The closest he ever came to experiencing sorrow strong enough to cause tears for a human was when Superman went back home for the first time. Brainy knew he would come back, and that he was able to see him whenever he wanted, but watching Clark leave made his chest ache and a lump form in his throat.  
Now that Brainiac 5 was organic, he was being overwhelmed by negative emotions. He let Brainiac 1.0 take him over, he murdered Imperiex, digitized billions of people and his friends when they tried to stop him. Worst of all, he couldn't get the image of putting the ring of kryptonite on Superman out of his head. The look of agonizing pain from the Kryptonite on him like a crown of death.

With all of those emotions coming at him, Brainiac 5 did what he thought was the best option at the moment. Block out his emotions by keeping his complete focus on his work. He barely stopped because when he did, his mind would wander to those emotions. Unfortunately, his new needs for his body slipped his mind. Growing up while barely needing sleep and food, he ended up ignoring when his stomach growled or how the sky went from dark to light.  
The consequences of his actions came to haunt him at a very inconvenient time, when Saturn Girl came to check on him. He could tell by her reaction when she saw him that he didn't exactly look very well, but she bit her tongue, not wanting to upset him. Brainy didn't really pay attention while Saturn Girl spoke, to focused with an invention he was designing at the moment.  
The last thing he remembers though, is Saturn Girl calling out his name in alarm before everything went black. Now that he was regaining consciousness Brainy could tell he was laying in a bed, and where ever he was smelled clean. Did Saturn Girl take him to a hospital? Trying to pull his thoughts together, Brainy also noticed someone holding his hand.

Couldn't be Saturn Girl, the hand was to big and thick, possibly a male hand. It was a very strong hand too, despite the gentle hold he could tell that the hand held amazing amount of power. It almost felt like... Cracking his eyes open, Brainy blinked away the blurs in his vision until he could clearly make out the figure looking back at him with a relieved expression. "S-Superman?"  
Smiling, the hero rubbed Brainy's hand with his. "Thank God Brainy, you had me scared to death. I thought I was just being over worried about you after you left." Superman's smile slowly turned into a concerned frown. "Lightning Lad's sister thought you were literally dying so she came to my timeline and went to my parents house looking for me. Saturn Girl explained everything to me. Brainy why are you doing this?"  
Staring at Superman for a while, Brainy quickly turned his head away when he felt his eyes water and a lump form in his throat. He didn't want to deal with this, not now. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Superman's hand touch his head, brushing back his hair that has grown longer over time. "You know it's okay to cry when you need to Querl."

Unable to hold himself back anymore, a sob escaped from Brainiac 5. Unable to stop himself, he sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around Clark. His sobs grew stronger as he felt Superman's arms protectively wrap around him. "I-I'm so s-sorry Clark!" Rubbing Brainy's back, Superman looked down at the head of blond hair pressed against his chest.  
"What are you sorry for? You didn't do any-" Brainy cut him off. "I almost killed you! You t-tried to stop me and I-I almost killed you! Everytime I close m-my eyes I see you sc-creaming in pain from the Kryptonite!" Surprised, the hero watched as Brainy continued to cry. He knew as an organic being that Brainy would be get a bit more emotional, but it didn't occur to him that everything that happened would bother him so badly.  
All this time the guilt was eating away at Brainy and Superman didn't even consider this would happen. Brainy seemed just fine before he left the Legion, but that might be because the shock of what happened hasn't sunken in yet. Superman hugged Brainiac 5 closer to him. "Don't apologize for that. Don't apologize for anything that happened. I should be the one apologizing."

Lifting his face off of Superman's chest, Brainy looked up at him confused. "W-what? why?" Cupping Querl's cheek, Clark wiped away the endless tears rolling down his green face. "I should have noticed something was wrong sooner, before it got so out of hand. I should have been there for you more. Instead you were left alone to fight your inner demons by yourself. If I had done something sooner Brainiac couldn't have hurt you."  
Sniffling, Brainy tried to wipe away the tears on his face as well. "Y-you couldn't have known... I was pushing you away, I d-didn't want you to get hurt, but that didn't work out..." The two of them sat in silence for a long amount of time, Brainy's sobs calmed down and he was silently crying in Superman's arms. Rubbing his back, Superman smiled down at the other hero.  
"Remember our first date? After that Alexis nightmare I felt bad for what happened so I offered to get you lunch at your favorite place to eat. Of coarse neither of us admitted we were dating right away because we were to shy." Clark smiled when he heard Brainy chuckle. "Yeah, not until after the incident where we had to save our friends and face our worst fears. It was also technically the first time we kissed."

Blushing, Superman remember that memory quite well, how he gave Brainy a kiss when he thought he was gone for good. Once Brainy was back on his feet and they had a moment alone Superman gave him a real kiss before asking if he officially wanted to start dating. Reaching to the side table next to the bed, Superman grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box and handed them to Brainy.  
"Feel a little better?" Thanking the hero, Brainy took the tissues and started wiping his face. "Some what. Crying actual tears is an interesting experience. I don't know if I should be fascinated, or disgusted by how much body fluid came from my eyes and nose." Chuckling, Clark picked up a nearby waist basket so Brainy could throw away his tissues. "You'll get use to it."  
Now that Brainy was awake and calmed down enough, Superman used his communicator to contact one of the Legion members to get Brainy something to eat. Saturn Girl showed up minutes later to drop off some soup, sharing a quick glance with Brainiac 5 before leaving the two alone again. It took some persuasion from Superman but he managed to get Brainy to eat most of the warm soup.

Having enough, Brainy put the bowl down on the side table and leaned back against his propped up pillows. "When can I leave?" Sighing, Superman crossed his arms while looking straight into Brainiac 5's eyes. "Depends, when you're allowed to leave are you going to work yourself into passing out again?" Avoiding Superman's stern look, Brainy looked down at his lap.  
"That was a foolish mistake on my end, I'll be sure to take proper care of my body now that my mind is more clear and I let go of some of the building up emotions. I rather not spend much time here at the Legion then needed." His look softening, Clark gently cupped Brainy's chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "Our friends don't blame you for what happened Querl. They'll be happy to have you back."  
Brainy sighed as he took Superman's hand into his. "I know, but I still need more time. I don't think I can handle being back. Now only am I now more vulnerable but I am going though all kinds of new feelings and sensations. Everything feels different and I'm having a hard time handling it. I'd be more of a hassle on everyone until I can get it- Damn!"

Feeling his face get wet again, Brainy huffed in frustration as he grabbed more tissues. "See what I mean? If I tried fighting villains like this I might freeze up in the middle of a fight and get myself killed if I don't get my ass saved by one of our friends!" Watching Brainy taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Superman thought about what he said.  
He did need to learn how to handle all of the new changes with his life, that part was obvious given their current situation. Being at Legion HQ most likely wasn't helping him emotionally, or how the media kept bringing up the Brainiac incident (he turned on the tv while waiting for Brainy to wake up only to shut it off before his heat vision drilled holes through the image of the jerk reporter talking crap about Brainy).  
Superman also didn't want to risk Brainy being by himself again and getting swallowed by his emotions. "...How about you come with me?" Caught by surprise, Brainy looked up at the hero in confusion. "Excuse me?" Superman smiled softly. "If you want, you can come with me back to my timeline to learn how to handle your new changes. Like how you guys brought me hear so I could learn about my powers."

Staring at Superman for a few moments, Brainy finally opened his mouth to speak. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Having me come to the 21st century seems very risky, Especially after everything I've- Brainiac has done, are you sure you want me to go with you?" Still smiling, Clark leaned forward and kissed Brainy's forehead, right on the Brainiac symbol.  
"I'd love to have my boyfriend stay with me." When he pulled away, Superman saw the tears threatening to fall from Brainy's eyes. "...You still want to be with me?" This time, Superman placed a small kiss on Brainy's lips as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs. "Of coarse. I'm not going to leave you for what your family did, that would be like Saturn Girl not wanting to date Lightning Lad because his brother was a jerk."  
That got Brainiac 5 to laugh, making Superman's heart leap for joy. " Clever one Clark.... Perhaps taking a break from, everything, would be helpful. Maybe I can get thing crying thing under control before I return, it's starting to get annoying." Chuckling, Superman moved to sit on the bed and pulled Brainy into his lap. "It's one of the many ups and downs of being a human Querl."

Rolling his eyes, Brainy wrapped his arms around Superman's neck. "Human's aren't green Clark." The hero just chuckled before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here, hope you guys like it!
> 
> (ps, thank you Pesky for inspiring me to write out my idea.)


End file.
